CrimsonSlayer
by crimsonprincess
Summary: A 17 year old girl named Crimson loses her brother and then finds out she is the new slayer. Please read! It's good.


I HATE MY STUPID LIFE! I screamed for what seemed like that hundredth time.

I had a freaking D on my test! My mom was going to freak!

My friend Sandy looked over at my paper. She smirked

"You got a lousy D? We studied for so long and you only got a lousy D?"

I glared at her. Did she have to say it out loud for the whole class to hear?

I walked home after school… alone as usual. My test paper was clutched tightly in between my sweaty hands.

As I neared my house I couldn't shake he feeling of being watched. But I thought nothing of it and reached into my bag for my keys.

The door sprang open before I had a chance to put the key in.

"CRIMSON!"

My mother threw her arms around me. She was sobbing and she looked like a mess.

"Your brother Kenny!"

She was sobbing so hard I couldn't even understand her. I felt a cold feeling in my stomach. Whatever she was going to tell me wasn't going to be good news.

"you know that we haven't heard from him in months…(SOB) and the police just called…(big sob) they found his b-b-b-body!"

After that she fell to pieces. She sobbed her whole heart out in my arms. Kenny… he had been my best friend when I was younger. He was my role model. He always stood up for me. He had been so popular and great. I can still see his blue eyes twinkling as he smiled that special smile…

Funny how just an hour ago I had been dreading my test and now this happened. Somehow I had no tears… I just felt empty…

The next week flew by, I felt like I was in a daze. My mother was a complete mess and my father started drinking. I think he hates me because I am alive.

Everyone loved Kenny best… even me.

His funeral was held a week later. I had to walk up to the open casket and see my pale brother. The life that had once filled him was gone. His once blue eyes were a dead.

As they lowered him into the ground my heart twisted in my chest. This was the last time I was ever going to see my brother…

A single tear slid down my cheek. Before I knew it I was sobbing. My whole body racked with sobs. My black hair came out of the ridiculous bun my mom had put it in and hung in my face.

I swore to myself that I'd never feel this sad again. I never wanted to feel this kind of pain again. Ever.

A week went past. I kept by the phone still expecting Kenny to call. My heart jumped every time someone knocked…I kept hoping it would be Kenny.

I really don't know how long I was in that sate… the living dead. I guess that was the word to describe me.

My friend Sandy tried to be there for me. But she eventually got sick of hearing me talk about Kenny and stopped calling or even looking at me in the hallways at school.

This morning I looked at my self in the mirror. I mean really looked. I couldn't believe all the dark circles under my eyes. My brown eyes were dull and live less. (I was adopted)

I had to stop this… I had to live my life.

I washed my face and actually got ready for the first time in months.

I walked to school feeling better. A twig cracked behind me. What was that noise?

I kept on walking.

It as unusually windy today and my hair flew in my face. I swatted it away but some still got stuck on my lip gloss.

A flash of blue light startled me.

What was that?

I walked over to the flash. Sure it was the opposite way of where I was supposed to be going but oh well.

I looked around but all I saw was a pile of dust. That is green dust. Strange.

I picked up some and smelled it. I gagged at once.

It smelled like rotting flesh!

Someone cleared their throat behind me.

I turned around quickly.

A man stood leaning on a tree. I hadn't noticed him earlier. Who was he?

"so you must be Crimson."

Wait.

How did he know my name?

"do I know you" I asked hesitantly.

"No, but I have been searching for you for 50 years."

Ok this guy was seriously freaking me out. What was his problem?

"I-I have to go home now" I quickly make up a lie.

I turned and ran before he could reply.

"I'll be seeing you again Crimson."

His last words sent a chill up my back as I ran.

I walked around for a while and then went home.

My mother was waiting for me with her arms crossed. She raised her eyebrow. (her famous "your in trouble" look)

"So where exactly have you been for 6 hours MISS?

Oh no she never called me MISS unless she was really mad at me.

"I-I-I" I started stammering….

I just ran past her into my room. She yelled after me but I ignored her.

I didn't need any bitching right now.

"I told you I would see you again Crimson."

That voice! That man from the woods was in my room!


End file.
